


hold me (tighter)

by ninagum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cigarettes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Motorcycles, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Pet Names, Police, Poor Life Choices, Poverty, Rich Boys, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Tokyo (City), Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, clubs, fucking fast cars lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninagum/pseuds/ninagum
Summary: The two sons of the richest (and rival) drug companies in Tokyo meet each other by accident. Upon catching Uzumaki Naruto in a vulnerable position, Uchiha Sasuke swears he is not one to use blackmail, but this time it's an absolute pleasure to do it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Pretty Boy Located

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading >>> and get a grip on yourselves, this IS a ride  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEbuMGiC1qE

The paint was shedding from the time-wary door, with an entire army of ants crawling up on it as if they were running a marathon—they had made a small home in the creaks of the frame, since the house was unlived in and had probably been abandoned for ages now. The originally red paint had turned scarlet over time, tainted with a tinge of bright pink, probably from sitting too much in the sun. This was a transitional neighbourhood after all—you’d either come across old hags of houses or spare a decent one, perhaps lived in, but not as fancy as what you’d normally find in the middle of Tokyo where the skyscrapers are goddamn poking God in the ribs. 

“Come on, bitch.”

Blond locks of hair interlocked between slender, white fingers that were not afraid to pull, and, oh, how they were. The creaky bed gave the impression of breaking when the boy underneath threw his head back in ecstasy, while the other breathed heavily. Dust danced everywhere through the air—with each thrust, more and more lifted up from the worn-off pillows. This house was an absolute wreck.

“Don’t make me beg for it,” the tone was menacing, sounding like a threat, voice filled with repressed desperation. His chest was heaving.

“Get on top, Naruto,” that gained a groan from the said boy. He lifted himself from under the man. The latter took a brief glance at the boy’s body: tan skin shone under the sunrays that came through the broken window. Evening was setting in already, and yet here they were. 

“You really are a bitch, Neji,” Naruto murmured, before straddling the man. His hands clamped over the other one’s shoulders, but, to his surprise, Neji actually pulled him in, hot skin on sweaty skin—Naruto could actually feel his heartbeat.

The blond made sure his legs were spread widely as Neji positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in, keeping a hand on Naruto’s ass. A little breathy sigh left the boy’s pretty pink lips as he leaned into the crook of Neji’s neck and licked there intently, as if he was exploring, awfully slow and hot, feeling the other fall apart under his touch. 

“This is not going to work,” Naruto suddenly departed, frowning. Neji was absolutely startled. “Suck me off.”

“Why don’t you just say that you’re tired? And it’s cold—“ Neji started, as Naruto got off from on top of him. He watched the pretty boy walk around the wreck to get back his clothes that he had thrown off about two hours ago. He had never taken so long in cumming. Briefly, he wondered if something was actually wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“I’m not tired. Shut the fuck up,” Naruto frowned again, as he made to drag his black jeans up his legs. He never wore underwear, which Neji thought was his pure luck—less clothes to actually worry about when they fucked senseless. However, today was not their day, and yesterday Naruto didn’t even bother to come in the neighbourhood.

Neji suddenly sighed, getting an idea, “Maybe fucking dudes ain’t your thing anymore.”

Naruto stepped on broken glass and cursed all the saints and gods out there, from top to bottom and brought his foot up to check for any cuts. Few drops of blood sled down his sole but he figured it was no big deal—after all, he’d survive this, it was not like his organs were fucking slipping out of him. Or so he figured. 

Naruto came here often. He felt that he needed to get away from his parents’ busy and fancy life sometimes—being the son of one of the most notorious men in town (among secret drug companies, but still) was as harsh as it got. He needed to hide his face most of the day, because police followed him everywhere. At some point, he had a fight with a police officer—he was out on a date with a beautiful girl named Sakura, which remained his best friend up until now, but he couldn’t even move without someone snapping a shot or the police watching him curiously, believing she could be a drug dealer as well. However, Naruto had no place in his father’s, Minato, business, and was trying to go on with a pretty normal life—if clubs, a raging alcohol and sex addiction, plus his personal strip club were what someone would usually call a normal life. It’s safe to say that it got as normal as it could. Naruto didn’t hate money, but the exposure it brought him. If he wanted to fuck somewhere in town, he’d have to worry about his naked balls appearing on some magazine. And what would his mother, who would both call him mama’s angel and left hand of Satan, say about that? He was only 19, after all.

He fucked Neji because he loved his dick. First. And secondly, Neji was what Naruto had left from his vision of liberty. Neji was indeed homeless, but he was clean—the gym showers were his best friends. He was toned, lean, had grey eyes and long brown hair—which Naruto didn’t particularly fancy, he was more into back-haired guys, but he didn’t meet any so far (only in the magazines which he fapped to). But Neji was a top. And Naruto was on the end of giving as well. It barely worked, but it was his best option. He made Neji swear on his fucking life that he wouldn’t tell anybody or be seen with him anywhere in public. Instead of feeling insulted by that, Neji indulged in what Naruto was and could give him. It was better than nothing. Plus, a pretty, rich, model-like boy took interest in him, a poverty-stricken 25 year-old. Neji is sure they’ve met on one of Naruto’s blackout nights. 

“Nah, I still like dudes too, I don’t care. And oh, you forgot this,” Naruto approached Neji with a smirk, now fully dressed, looking absolutely composed even after fucking for hours. Neji wondered how he could be so effortlessly handsome. “Hold your hand out.”

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, grey eyes looking into deep black ones, like two absolute holes in the depth of hell. Naruto was breathtaking, but cold as ice. “Here, close your eyes.”

“Treat it as a thesaurus,” Naruto half-laughed, dropping the coins in the palm of the brown-haired man. When Neji opened his eyes, Naruto had already kicked the ant-eaten door and made it out for the street, pulling his light-purple hood over his head, while Neji’s stomach dropped to his heels. He looked down at the money Naruto left. He was treated like a whore, aside from the times when Naruto was actually kissing him. Did he even matter to Naruto? He’ll never know.

Naruto didn’t find it worrisome that he gave Neji money for it. After all, they came from different backgrounds. Naruto had everything, Neji had nothing—still, their brief conversations were spicy to Naruto at least. He enjoyed Neji’s presence, but couldn’t taint his reputation just like that. Both his ego and his dad would scream at the top of their lungs if anyone found out about this. With a smile resting on his lips, Naruto ducked his hands inside his pockets. The evening was chilly. Probably their little autumn affair would come to an end when November would kick off its boots. They would have nowhere to fuck or stay aside from the abandoned house. And Naruto was already pretty done with the rats who had been his fuck-watchers for about two months. A few time he cackled at the thought that he could be an exhibitionist, given his public: baby, adult and dead rats all at once, which they usually pulled away with pieces of cut wood that were left behind in the house. 

“Still fucking that dude?”

Naruto’s heart dropped. He froze under the impact of the husky, slightly hoarse voice that washed over him, while the air filled with the smell of fresh cologne and—that’s a man. Who the fuck’s that man?

It took Naruto a few seconds to come together and turn around to spot the target. When he actually did, gulping down a forming lump in his throat, he frowned. The dude looked weirdly familiar—whisker-like marks on his cheeks, like a fox¸ blond hair and—The fuck? 

“Sasuke Uchiha, stop staring, thank you,” his thin, pale frame was leaning against another old house’s wall. Taking a drag out of his cigarette, he motioned for Naruto to try it, raising an eyebrow as if to assure him that if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“Uchiha,” Naruto smirked, more in defence, but he could see that Naruto was taken aback by that so it worked at least. “Did you follow me down here?”

“No, I was actually fucking a homeless dude to see what fun you had with that and decided to drop by,” Sasuke laughed, throwing his head back. He was absolutely mocking Naruto now. The blonde was irritated.

The raven forgot about his cigarette that was almost burning his knuckles now from how small it got. “Kiddin’, don’t worry, I won’t say shit ‘bout it.”

Naruto repressed heaving a sigh. 

“Even though I could,” Sasuke gave Naruto a cheeky smile. “After all, it would allow my father’s company all the luck in the world, if you, Uzumakis, disappeared off the market. But I hate that fucker and his business, so I’m not going to do it.”

“Don’t make me throw a punch,” Naruto frowned deeper. He was sure that it didn’t help his case, because he was basically pleading guilty already. Whoever this Naruto was, he seemed dangerous—for his reputation, not anything else. Those blue eyes wouldn’t be able to kill anybody, but Naruto’s black ones—oh, they would and they could.

“I’m not into violence unless it’s sex,” Sasuke eyed him further on, smile gone now, throwing the cigarette into the dry glass and hoped he wouldn’t have to run away from cops for causing an involuntary fire. “But I could be violent here too, if you wish,” Sasuke was actually mirroring his smile now, getting closer and closer. “You smell like cows yet?”

“You’re disgusting,” Naruto said, pushing Sasuke away when the raven tried smelling him as a joke to prove his earlier affirmation. “And you’re actually mean, it’s no one’s fault they’re homeless.”

“Is that why you’re paying him? Isn’t that mean as well, neko?” Sasuke raised a brow, catching Naruto’s wrist when he went forward for a punch. He hated being called that. It was because of his whisker marks. The raven glanced at Naruto’s clenched fist. By this hour, night had settled in. There was no one around to see their little fight. Naruto gritted his teeth—he was so done with this.

“Don’t tell me you watched, you fucker—“

“Even fapped to it,” Sasuke joked, sneering. His stupid cackles were starting to annoy Naruto.

“Where are you trying to get with this?” Naruto asked, genuinely curious. At that, Naruto let go of his wrist and apologized with furrowed brows when he inspected it and saw red lines across it. Naruto wore a black ring in the form of a skull. Naruto looked at that too, taking his time with replying. He only did when Naruto started to show signs of annoyance again. He just wanted to get home already and forget about all this. 

“Nowhere,” Sasuke answered nonchalantly, and began to stroll forward to the old house, “Come.”

Naruto cursed his curiosity and followed the boy. Sasuke checked to see if Naruto was following him. Out of stubbornness, Naruto stopped walking when Sasuke looked over his shoulder. That dragged out a sigh out of the brunet. What a nuisance. 

“Want a ride?” the raven called from the corner of the house, where he had propped his Aprilia RS 600 motorcycle. It shone in the night. Naruto almost gasped and cursed himself again for seeming interested. He could get one of those as well, with his money (his father’s money, actually, but that didn’t matter), aside from the fact that he didn’t own a permit to drive. Fuck that, too.

“Why are you offering to drive me?” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, but he wasn’t angry anymore—he looked deep in thought. He couldn’t understand where this Sasuke thing came from. “What do you want?”

“A pretty lie, neko, or the truth? Choose your fighter,” Sasuke smirked. Naruto startled.

“Stop calling me that,” he was absolutely done with this.

“It doesn’t matter what I call you. To me, you don’t have a name anyway,” Sasuke got on his motorcycle, put his helmet and his gloves on, and then turned the engine on with a loud noise, rolling the handle. The headlights were blinding Naruto and he put his arm before his eyes. “If you don’t want a ride, move. You ain’t my first one.”

First one what?

“Okay, okay,” Naruto almost yelled when Sasuke’s motorcycle moved fast towards him and stopped few inches away from his body. He was shivering. Fucking November. 

“That’s what I thought so too,” Naruto could hear the smirk in the raven’s voice and it ate him on the inside. He still couldn’t figure out what was going on, and he even blew his chance at finding out by interrupting Sasuke with the neko thing.

Naruto struggled to get on the motorcycle. Sasuke’s frustration was fuming. “Just jump,” he said, clearly annoyed. The night washed over them. “Oh my fucking God—I swear—“ 

Naruto quick-jumped suddenly and wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke. The other man actually flinched—he didn’t believe Naruto would be able to get on that bike, from how long he had struggled. The raven felt like five years had passed since he asked Naruto for the ride. 

“Not the titties,” Sasuke groans, and Naruto actually laughs at that. “Grip my liver but let my titties be.” Naruto actually laughed at that, but he couldn’t decide on the proper way to actually hold Sasuke. His jeans didn’t help either. They were damn stuck in his ass.

“You good? I don’t wanna be charged with murder,” Sasuke looked back at Naruto and tried to ignore the fact that he wasn’t wearing a helmet. It was a short ride anyway, because Sasuke didn’t plan on going home just yet, so he wouldn’t have to face that burden.

Blue eyes stared into his own, but Naruto probably couldn’t see them because of the helmet. “Don’t worry, if somebody ever kills Uzumaki Naruto, that gone be me, bitch.”

Sasuke bursts into a fit of muffled laughter under the helmet. “Dobe.”

“Shut that trap, get going, baby!” Naruto was determined now and nudged Sasuke in the back. “Wait,” he said, as the motorcycle started moving and gained speed. Sasuke leaned over it, loving the sweet thrill of speed. “WAIT! Where the fuck are we going?”

“To my own kind of paradise. Brace yourself, neko.”

And with that, jumping over the mud puddles, cracks and asphalt waves in the street, the motorcycle ran off in the night with a half-screaming blond dude holding onto dear life to the crackhead biker. Woo hoo!


	2. The masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a helluva ride

“You absolute fucking _prick,_ ” Naruto got off the motorcycle and choked near the avenue, under the amused glimmer that danced in Sasuke’s gaze. The blond was choking, coughing— _drama queen_ , thought the raven to himself, making for a brief shake of the head, before taking off his helmet.

“I refuse to believe that an Uzumaki is that sensitive,” Sasuke heaved a sigh, propped his bike and walked in Naruto’s direction, inspecting his face. He was as pale as _goddamned Casper._ Sasuke was genuinely concerned now, as the blonde put his hands on his knees and plunged forward gagging. “Not on my watch, or my Louboutins—“

Sasuke stepped back fast as Naruto vomited.

“You’re gonna make me sick,” he commented nonchalantly, trying not to gaze right in that direction. Naruto was panting. “You done yet?” the blonde hummed.

“Got water on you?” Naruto coughed again, trying to straighten up. He glanced at Sasuke, whose panic-stricken eyes gained a cackle from Naruto, even though the latter felt absolutely terrible. His stomach was still churning. He hated speed with burning passion.

“You’re not putting that mouth on my bottle,” Sasuke almost gagged. The wind blew around them, which the raven was grateful for because this way he wouldn’t have to smell Naruto’s _fucking lunch_.

“If you don’t give me water, I might throw up again,” this time Naruto was amused. He moved closer to Sasuke, gaining a yelp from the other, which he laughed at. “What, freaky cat? You scared?”

“With all respect to your family,” Sasuke started, hiding behind his bike to keep a distance from the Uzumaki, “a big and absolute fuck you.”

Finally giving in, Sasuke went to search the bag attached to his motorcycle. He kept a small bottle of water for whenever he was thirsty and on the road. “Let me make this clear,” Sasuke moved hesitantly to him, with Naruto’s look lingering on the bottle in his hands, “Imma pour this down your throat. You ain’t touching the cap.”

“Weirdo,” Naruto hissed, “I can do it myself.”

“No way, you’re not touching even an inch of this bottle,” Naruto was tired of the bantering and he just shrugged, agreeing in the end. “Here, lean your head back.”

Naruto did as Sasuke guided. The raven fixated his eyes on the red spot on Naruto’s neck, probably a hickey from earlier. Even though he had just thrown up, Naruto’s perfume invaded his nostrils, a fresh and masculine scent, probably Dior’s Sauvage. One of Sasuke’s ex-boyfriend’s wore that perfume. Now he had one more reason to hate Naruto’s guts and that made his chest grow fond—what a joy!

“Don’t choke, I don’t wanna be charged with murder, not _unintentional_ at least,” Sasuke started pouring the liquid down the blond’s throat. Sasuke observed their little height difference: he was actually taller than the blonde.

Watching Naruto swallow down the entire thing without even batting an eyelash raised some questions for Sasuke. Did this man even have a gag reflex? _What in the fuck—_ Naruto hummed to gain Sasuke’s attention, as a sign that he’s had enough water. Sasuke put the cap back on the water bottle, even though he might as well have thrown it away—Naruto really fucking _drank_ everything.

“Now, what?” Naruto asked, genuinely curious. “I’m not going back up on that shit,” Sasuke sneered at that.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, dobe,” Naruto furrowed his brows at the insult, but tried his best to remain composed. If he riposted now, Sasuke might as well leave him in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t even see any cars passing by. “How do you think we’re getting to our destination?”

“Okay, but go slower,” Naruto retorted miserably. He just wanted all of this to be over. It was late, the wind was engulfing their frames, there were no lights aside from Sasuke’s motorcycle, just as blinding as earlier. The world around them was awfully quiet.

“No, actually…” Sasuke looked deep in thought and Naruto hoped it wouldn’t be another bad idea, “I want to ask you something before we head there.”

Naruto stood there quietly, with his upset stomach—the thrill of the ride was still daring to make him throw up again. Aside from that, he was also freezing, to make the whole thing even more enjoyable.

“You were fucking that boy,” Sasuke said. Naruto’s stomach dropped to his ankles and he was about to throw up again, but this time due to anxiety. He didn’t know Sasuke. If he told anybody, Naruto would be ruined—his reputation or either his father would kill him with his own hands.

Sasuke smirked at the other’s suffering and got closer to him.

“I said I wouldn’t tell anybody, scaredy cat,” Naruto relaxed slightly at that, exhaling with an audible puff of air in relief, “but, I need you to do something for me, which will be the guarantee that I’m not going to tell anybody about this.”

“You know that blackmailing me is illegal, right?” Naruto frowned. Sasuke leaned against his motorcycle. In the almost nonexistent light, with the wind blowing his dark locks of hair, he looked breathtaking. But Naruto tried not to focus on that, mainly.

“It is,” the smirk persisted, “but it’s not like you’re going to tell the authorities what I’m blackmailing you with, a.k.a riding a homeless dude when you’re from a pretty rich family. Aside of the fact that no one knows what any of us, Uzumaki or Uchiha, are doing to get the money, and here’s where you’ll be of help,” Sasuke tilts his head.

“Stop beating around the bush,” Naruto walked closer to him.

“Why you standing so close, Uzumaki? Want a peck?” Sasuke actually made the kissy face and Naruto all but _screamed_ ¸ moving away faster than the wind _._ “Ayo, for a gay dude, you’re so afraid of me. Fun,” Sasuke laughed genuinely, head thrown back—Naruto all but _looked. He’s cute as fuck, the demon._

“You forgot I vomited.”

“Ew, you’re right,” Sasuke shuddered, grimacing. “Anyways,” he got on the motorcycle. The way he sat caught Naruto’s attention—the muscular thighs looked so damn fine, with those expensive pants wrapped around them. Naruto gulped. “Hey, it’s not the time to suck my dick, stop staring,” Naruto startled. Sasuke sighed. “Listen for once, dobe.”

“What do you want?” Naruto moved dangerously close and Sasuke flinched, more out of disgust.

The night seemed even darker as the wind caught up and got so powerful that their clothes trembled with the force. Sasuke’s hair partly covered his face, the fringe hiding the dark intent in his onyx eyes. Naruto bit his lip lightly, in anticipation, closing his eyes. What could be that the brunet wanted?

“Help me take down my father.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“Freedom,” Sasuke grinned at him, but there was something menacing about it. He put his helmet on, motioning for Naruto to join him. The blond huffed, but then when Sasuke rolled the handle and was about to head off, he panicked and jumped behind him.

“And what does freedom mean to you?”

“You’ll see.”

\--

The place was absolutely packed with people wearing glittery masks above their nose bridges, women especially, who were roaming around in their fancy, tight bodycon dresses, high heels complimenting their long legs. The misters were clothed in dark suits, hair slicked back, them too wearing masks.

Naruto looked around curiously, trying to ignore Sasuke who nudged him to move faster through the crowd. They were making it to a black, tall door that rested at the side of the restaurant. A masked party was the last thing on Naruto’s list to attend—especially when he still smelled like sex, dust and he swears there was a spider caught in his ass still from that wreck of a house. Sasuke looked terribly good, as if he didn’t just ride a motorcycle to a completely different town and waited in some fucking bush to blackmail the Uzumaki for like an entire afternoon.

“Sasu!” a voice chirped loud over the crowd and Sasuke’s blood turned cold. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the sound, as Temari approached him. He could only recognize her from her hair. “Long time no see, stranger,” she grinned at him and offered him a glass of Bourbon. “Who’s this?” she looked at Naruto with what seemed like disgust in her eyes. He was still covered in dust after all, so he didn’t mind the comment.

“A… _creature,_ ” Sasuke teased. Naruto swore he would totally blow Sasuke’s head off, only if he owned a gun. “Kidding,” a good save, or so Naruto considered, “This is Uzumaki.”

“Oh,” Temari shuffled, nervous now, and embarrassed, “I’m—sorry, my apologies,” she associated the name and realized she had just insulted one of the richest men in Tokyo—well, part of a rich family, anyway, with some kind of unsaid authority, but which everyone acknowledged when they stepped outside. “Hold on, I’ll bring you a drink too.”

“Thanks,” Naruto replied, slightly grimacing at her. He was irritated. He wanted to go home. He could have called a cab and ignored the absolute nuisance of the Uchiha, but something told him to follow Sasuke all the way here. It was not like he had anything better to do, but he was tired and wanted to take a shower.

Temari was back with the Bourbon in no time. Her hand, covered by a white silky glove, covered her delicated hands. Naruto stared a bit, before grabbing the tall glass and throwing it back in one gulp. Sasuke sat there shocked, with half of the Bourbon still in his hand.

“Slow down,” Sasuke glared. “You were sick earlier.”

“Don’t tell me you’re concerned now,” Naruto said amused, with a grin which contrasted Sasuke’s sulking face. He closed his eyes with a light smile, as the Bourbon kicked in. “I’ll live.”

“Whatever you say, _neko,_ ” Naruto flushed dark red at the name being said in front of all of these people. He was ashamed, his whisker cheeks creasing. “Let’s go.”

They cut the crowd in half to get to the back door, which Sasuke pulled open. Another feminine voice chirped in and threw herself around the raven’s neck, with an excited yelp. She was wearing an awfully small tongue, with red garters and her black push-up bra complimented her pale skin. She smelled like citrus. Her straight, black hear reached her waist in terms of length and swayed side to side when Sasuke hugged her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck, which gained another excited yelp from her.

Naruto frowned a little at the view.

“Neko, this is Hinata,” Sasuke departed from the hug, not before grabbing one of the said girl’s boobs. She blushed dark red, but gave the raven a wink. “You gon’ take care of this dude?” He asked her. Naruto threw his hands up.

“Sasuke, wait—“ he grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder. The raven looked at him with a smirk, before his eyes trailed down to the hand that was grasping him tightly.

“Easy, I’m made of Gucci. Hands off the art,” Naruto scowled.

“I haven’t even showered, you can’t leave me in here with—“

“Don’t worry, we’ll shower together,” Sasuke said with a smile, before he brushed past Naruto. “Come on, don’t waste a night of fun things. You good?” Naruto was a little pale. “Well, it’ll pass.”

“Can I at least say ‘no’?” Sasuke shrugged.

“Of course,” he said, “But you’re not leaving my side. We don’t want unfamiliar ones knowing that I just brought an Uzumaki in here,” the raven explained as he trailed off to a cabin where Naruto supposed the bathroom and, therefore, the said shower was located. “Understood, neko?”

“I have a name, you know,” Naruto sighed, before he plopped down on one of the couches in front of him. Hinata all but threw herself at his side, grabbing his strong biceps and going forward to lap at his ear with a shy giggle.

“You’ll be fine, try not to die though,” Sasuke sneered and disappeared in the cabin.

“Yeah, good grief,” Naruto’s eyes widened as Hinata grabbed his collar. He didn’t push her away.

\--

By the time Sasuke was back, Naruto stood on the same couch, talking about video games with a now half-naked Hinata. Her large, perky boobs were almost in Naruto’s face, but he didn’t mind it—Call of Duty was more important now. Sasuke shook his head. _That’s a whole gay right there._

“Neko,” he walked towards him, before sitting down on the same scarlet couch. The leather squeaked under him. He had changed his clothes—a suit. Naruto wondered what all of this formality was for, but the Bourbon in his head stopped all possible answers. He was dizzy. Temar had previously walked in with three more glasses which Naruto threw back as swiftly as he did with the first one. His cheeks were flushed. “Good boy,” Sasuke cooed and Naruto gave him a grimace. He was mad that Sasuke interrupted his fervent video-game talk. _What a loser…_

“My ass is numb,” Naruto complained, “when are we getting out of here?”

“Soon,” Sasuke replied nonchalantly, before gazing over at Hinata who was already standing, well-knowing what she had to do. Sasuke spread his legs and began to untie his belt, as Hinata got between his knees.

“Are you fucking serious?” Naruto yelped, moving away. “Right in front of my salad?”

Sasuke looked to the side where Naruto was located, a light smile extending on his lips. “Well, you can’t leave this room anyway, we don’t want my dad finding out that you’re here, and he’ll be here soon,” Sasuke spared Hinata a glanced as she caressed his thighs.

“Deem my suffering and at least give me a pair of earbuds,” Naruto all but pleaded, as Hinata hooked her fingers on the waistband of Sasuke’s classic-fuckboy Calvin Klein boxers, preparing to pull them down.

“You stink, no way.”

“ _Teme,”_ Naruto was angry. He wanted to get out of here.

“Swear at me more. I have a degrading kink,” Sasuke’s joke was not welcome around this time.

“Are you really going to make me watch you get a blowjob?”

“Well, I watched you fucking—“ Sasuke stopped, when Hinata looked at him curiously. He remembered that he was not supposed to say anything. The raven’s loyalty impressed Naruto. “Would you have preferred to give me one or watch?”

“Don’t worry, I’m good, I’d rather stay,” Naruto was tired of being contradicted and he gave in. “I’ll look the other way though.”

“Whatever you want, neko,” Sasuke said, placing a hand on Hinata’s head as he pulled her down towards his crotch. Naruto grimaced on the surface, when in reality he was actually curious about it.

Looking towards the black wall in the opposite direction, Naruto closed his eyes as the first moan escaped Sasuke’s lips. _This is insanity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think either of them have feelings for each other?~  
> feedback is always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome x (English is not my first language btw)


End file.
